


Tiger Stripes: Welcome to the Madness

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Condoms, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consent is Sexy, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom Otabek Altin, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hung otabek altin, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Top Otabek Altin, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Despite finding each other during Yurio's senior debut Grand Prix, dominant Otabek makes his little kitten wait until after his 16th birthday before showing him what love is really all about...Chap 1 date: Barcelona Grand Prix December 2014 -Yurio is 15.Chap 2 onwards date: June 2015 - Yurio is 16 and at the legal age of consent in Russia (as of publication date)





	1. Welcome to the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Starting immediately after "Welcome To The Madness" exhibition performance. No underage sex. The kink is strong with this one!

A rough, strong hand gripped his, pulling him upright on the ice. His ears throbbed with the roars of the crowd, the lights blinding him as he felt his arm being lifted in silent salute.

 _Otabek_.

A blur then... of Yakov and Lilia shouting at him, of skaters and coaches pounding him on the back, of Victor and Katsudon screaming his name, more excited than he was over his exhibition skate. Of fans and press and cameras flashing in his face.

Inside the blur, one thing kept him grounded, kept him from simply fleeing blindly into the packed auditorium and never coming back. A steady pressure on his right hand, strong fingers laced with his own, and the tall, hard body of the athlete he was anchored to.

No-one seemed to care that Otabek was holding his hand, keeping him tucked in beside him. The scent of his leather jacket mingled with the other scents of sweat and musk that had somehow, in the last few hours of practice and preparation, become the scent of _him_. For the exhausted Russian, that scent was like an elixir, he breathed it in and it gave him the strength to keep moving, keep talking, keep his eyes open.

The silent Kazakh steered the smaller skater through the whirlwind surrounding his gold medal exhibition skate, never getting involved, but just providing a mooring for the Russian. Until the white-blonde head tipped to him, and he caught the urgent whisper “ _get me out of here.”_ Then he was talking, taking control away from Yakov and the press without thought, scooping up Yurio's gear and piling them into the waiting shuttle car to the hotel – insane that a car was needed to cross the plaza, but the danger from the mass of fans before them was too great to risk in the Russian's physical state.

The silence of the car, a few moments to breathe, then back into the blur as Otabek whisked them through the lobby and into the elevator. The tiny box and bright lights made Yurio wince, and he clung to the older boy without thought. By the time they arrived at the door to the Russian's hotel room, his legs were nearly giving out. Fatigue – from running around Barcelona the night after two high energy skates in a row, from not sleeping, from hours of practice crammed in right before the exhibition... from endless training and pushing himself and everything the last few months had brought with it... he could feel it all trying to crash in on him. As if the last skate had been the permission his body needed to start cashing checks.

Not an unfamiliar feeling, this. He had been a World Champion before, albeit at a lower level. The necessary routines of self care required to avoid a complete physical breakdown were already coming back to him, and he was moving on autopilot without really being aware of Otabek dropping into a chair.

Stripping out of his clothes, Yurio staggered to the bathroom and flicked on the shower. Otabek watched him only long enough to make sure he wasn't going to collapse in the cubicle, then began unpacking and sorting the blonde's skating gear. Checking the hotel tablet, he ordered some basic room service and then put on some Nightwish from a Spotify playlist the Russian had upvoted. By the time Yurio emerged, dripping and wrapped in a white dressing gown, the room was an ocean of rocker serenity and a simple meal from his “favourites” list had arrived.

“You... didn't need to do this” Yurio said, but without malice. The softer arch of his brows confirmed his gratitude, despite the statement. _When did I learn to read his face that well_ Otabek wondered. Shrugging, he rose from his chair and headed for the door.

“Wait... are... are you hungry?”

“I thought you'd want some space”

And Yurio did, so very badly, want space. Yet somehow, space without Otabek in it felt too empty, right now.

“Stay.” Not a request. Not quite a demand. Something that suspiciously felt like a plea. Pausing only a moment, Otabek shook off his jacket and boots, and sat next to Yurio on the bed. With his heart suddenly very loud in his ears, the smaller skater pushed the lid off the room service tray and investigated their dinner options.

They ate together, listening to the music and working through spaghetti and meatballs in companionable quiet. Neither felt the urge to speak, yet there was no awkward weight to the silence in between them. There never had been, Yurio reflected. A memory of watching Victor and Katsudon sitting in silence together for hours floated up, and how at the time it had seemed so bizarre that they were so comfortable.

W _hat are you thinking about them for?_

Otabek waited until the third time Yurio jerked out of microsleep before gently giving him a nudge onto the pillows. With only a small growl of protest, the blonde curled up, still wrapped in his dressing gown, and a few moments later was asleep. Leaning back onto the other side of the bed, the older boy felt his own exhaustion creeping over him. His role in the exhibition skate hadn't been that physical, but alongside his own competition and the lack of sleep, plus helping Yurio prep, it was taking its own toll. With a mental plan to nap for a few minutes then make sure Yurio was sound asleep and leave, Otabek closed his eyes.

_He's still here..._

Green eyes still fogged with sleep, Yurio stretched out carefully on his side of the bed. Awakening to find Otabek sound asleep next to him had been a shock, but not the kind that would usually spark fury or tantrum. Instead, a sudden heat filled the pit of his stomach and a shiver ran through him. Silently, the blonde let his eyes explore, luxuriating in being able to observe his friend this closely.

Laying on his back, Otabek had fallen asleep with his arms crossed over his stomach making him look like something out of a gothic film. His complexion in the soft light of the room was a pale olive, with dark lashes framing slightly tilted almond shaped eyes. His features were softened in sleep, his jaw relaxed. Peaceful.

Fascinated, Yurio let his gaze wander over the taller boy's body, picking up on the strip of smooth skin where his shirt had risen slightly. Muscles strained the fabric of shirt and jeans, and his top button had loosened, revealing the curve of his collarbone. Something inside Yurio did a flip and he blinked in confusion, aware that his hand had started to reach out of its own accord. He dropped his gaze to Otabek's hands, where they laced over his stomach.

Those hands had been a lifeline last night. The memory of holding onto him for dear life brought a blush to his cheeks, but again lacked the fury that admitting such weakness normally involved. Instead, he found himself running his fingertips over Otabek's knuckles, marvelling at the difference in hue of their skin, and the size of his tiny hand in comparison. He knew he had what Victor called “pianist's fingers” - long and thin, with sensitive tips and nails, but he hadn't realised his hands were so delicate until now.

Something made him glance at Otabek's face, and he jerked his hand back as he met dark brown eyes. The other boy cocked an eyebrow at his reaction, then reached out and wound their fingers together, eyes never leaving Yurio's face. The silence was suddenly _heavy_ , as if all the air in the room was pressing down on the two of them. It felt so uncomfortable, almost painful, yet Yurio would have sooner chewed his own arm off than let go of Otabek's hand at that moment.

Heartbeats passed, then with a slow, languid movement, Otabek curled his body forward and propped himself up on his elbow, keeping their hands locked. His eyes held Yurio's like a tether, and the Russian felt as if he was going to start screaming against the silence any moment.

Then Otabek dropped his gaze to Yurio's lips.

It lasted seconds, maybe less, and those seconds stretched out in front of Yurio like hours. Everything inside him flipped over, a sensation a lot like the moment the rollercoaster tips you upside down for the first time. Racing behind the flip was _heat_ , the kind of heat that sets wildfires and destroys towns. It shot into every single part of his body at the same time, with a force that made him inhale sharply. He felt his nerves go completely numb, then come back with violence as his awareness locked entirely on two things – the fingers lacing through his own, and the warmth from the closeness of the other boy.

That felt like it took at least an hour to process, and the next second was spent fighting an unthinkable, overwhelming urge to close that closeness down to nothing and to capture those lips. It was an insane thought, one with no direction or frame of reference – kissing wasn't something he'd ever done, or really been interested in. You couldn't win gold medals by kissing.

The third second, and Yurio's eyes dropped to Otabek's lips, the urge to kiss him like a craving. Outrageous, ridiculous, impossible... and then he felt a softness as their lips met, and his eyes slid shut as he drowned under a wave of heat and sensation.

The kiss lasted moments, a chaste and careful experiment. In truth, Otabek had not planned any kind of seduction, but being woken up by a soft touch and discovering the half naked Russian stroking his hands had put him on a back foot. The reaction of the blonde to his awakening had been very telling, and the flinch backwards had revealed even more soft white skin than the half closed robe was already doing. Plus, the _vibe_ was in the room with them; that heady half scent-half feeling that called out to be acknowledged and indulged. Sitting up and looking into his eyes had seemed the safest of the many options his brain had suggested.

Once he had Yurio's full attention though, his body had began issuing orders on its own. The universal signal for desire... that drop of the gaze, the resulting blush on the blonde's skin as he mirrored it... Otabek closed the distance between them without further thought, but the rush of fierce pleasure at the touch almost immediately switched to panic as he realised what he was doing.

_I'm kissing a fifteen year old boy._

Disengaging carefully but not pulling away, Otabek scanned Yurio's face for signs of a freak out. Huge green eyes opened, but against all odds they were filled with the heat of lust rather than the fire of fury.

_If I apologise he'll kill me... if I don't play this right, I'll wind up swallowing my teeth._

_“_ That's a nice way to wake up” Otabek said, his lips twitching in a smile. Relief crashed through Yurio's expression, and then was replaced by his best attempt at artful. A shambles due to his nerves, but he tried to seem cool and calm, which just confirmed Otabek's theory on how delicate this moment was for both of them.

“Well if you will fall asleep in my bed, what do you expect”?

The whole thing, from the moment he stroked Otabek's hands to the end of the kiss, had taken at most fifteen seconds. Currently up there with receiving his gold medal award as the best fifteen seconds of his life.

 


	2. Six Months Is Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance relationships are so hard... so very, very hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! 
> 
> This series has developed quite a bit, and I finally realised that of course, Otabek and Yurio would have been speaking Russian since back in Barcelona. So I've tweaked this fic to come in line with that.
> 
> I like the idea of Yurio adding Japanese insults to his vocabulary thanks to living with Katsuki and Nikiforov :D 
> 
> Wtb a dub of YOI with the correct languages being used. Apparently it's canon that Victor and Yuuri speak English with each other, and I just really want to hear their English accents!!

“I'm telling you, they won't let us get away with it. They're determined. You have no idea what they can be like. They've already booked a restaurant”

Yuri Plisetsky huffed and punched his pillow, making the phone bounce. On the screen, an image of the caller taken during his last competition skate, in a dazzling black and purple suit. Perfect colours for his light olive complexion.

“But they don't even know me. Why would they be so insistent?”

A whine, almost pathetic, and Yurio grinned savagely. _Now you know what I have to put up with._  
“Because, Baka, you are my boyfriend and they think that gives them some sort of weird co-parenting rights over you. Blame Yakov for making me move in with them.”

“What's... what did you just say? Baka?”

“It's what you are if you think Victor and Katsudon are letting you stay with us for a week and not grabbing you up for social interaction at least once.”

“I can still book a hotel, there's time...”

 _Oh. OH REALLY._ Yurio's eyes narrowed with the beginnings of a rage.

“Wait so... you _don't_ want to stay with me while you're here on your press tour? After everything you said about wanting to spend every minute with me... about wanting to sleep beside me... wake up next to me...”

Otabek winced, the edge in the Russian's voice indicating he was not quite playing, and that the older boy was currently on very dangerous ground. Backtracking quickly, he made soothing noises and apologised in deliberately broken Russian, something he knew would usually melt any slow gathering ice. Teaching Otabek better Russian in preparation for his visit had been Yurio's idea, despite immediately hating the amount of work it had required. Still, he had taken the Kazakh skater from the casual Russian he used occasionally in Almaty, to pretty much fluent in just over six months.

Six months... six long, agonising months of being apart. They had only been together for a few days, and less than half of an evening had been spent in each others arms. Yet somehow, in those moments, they had made a pledge to each other that had sustained them for six whole months.

Daily texts, phone calls whenever they could, and one skype session that had done more to frustrate both of them than anything else. Their hearts had grown closer, even though their bodies had been far apart. Probably a good thing, Otabek reflected, given that he didn't fancy going to jail over the spicy Russian.

That thought was also dangerous territory, because one of the reasons Yurio had insisted he stay at chez Nikiforov was that it was now June, and Yurio had just had his sixteenth birthday, which in Russia meant jail was no longer technically an issue. Otabek had a feeling that the impulsive, demanding Ice Tiger was intending some strictly extra curricular activities during his stay. The thought made certain things very uncomfortable in his groin and he had to roll over onto his back, trying to ignore the sudden pressure.

Drifting from the conversation for a moment was yet another mistake, because now Yurio was yelling at him for not paying attention. Irritated at himself for losing his train of thought in yet another fantasy of the blonde, he switched the phone into his left hand and tugged at the buckle of his jeans, trying to get some pressure off himself. _Dammit... I wasn't even really imagining anything, and look at the state I'm in. Even thinking of the little kitten makes me hard._

A pause in the yelling, and then a curious little chirp from the other end of the phone. “Does it? You're hard right now?”

_Did... shit, did I say that out loud?_

“Ah... you weren't supposed to... I didn't mean to say that out loud...”

Silvery laughter, and then the sound of a zipper being opened. _Was... was he..._

 _“_ You think of me as your kitten, and get hard just talking to me? That's pretty flattering...”

 _Well, this is happening..._ The husky tone in Yurio's voice was undeniable, and his suddenly teasing language bypassed Otabek's brain and went straight to his erection. With a grunt, he tugged his pants all the way open and risked a glance down at himself.

“My god Yura... if you could see how hard I am right now...”

A moan at that, and a slight hitch in breath. The Russian was definitely relieving his own pressure. “Tell me what you're doing, Beka”.

Otabek closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe slowly. Take your time, no need to rush this. If this is actually happening, lets make it good. “I'm stroking myself... wishing it was you doing it...”

“Mmmm... I wish I was too...” another hitch in breath, and then the sound of skin on skin as the phone was moved lower. “Can you hear what I'm doing?”

“Filthy little kitten... yes I can... you're making it very hard for me to concentrate on myself.”

“Good... I want you to tell me what you're going to do to me when you come here.”

 _Don't mention coming... for gods sake._ “I thought you had a plan?”

“I do! I plan to get you in my bedroom and then let you do whatever you want to me...”

 _Submissive? This was unexpected... and very interesting._ Otabek would never have thought the Russian Punk would be so coy... yet perhaps he shouldn't be surprised. All that fire and fury, there was bound to be a part of him that wanted to let go of control. The few occasions Otabek had made time for sex, he'd always found himself naturally inclined to be a top, and had enjoyed the power over the other person that gave him. Especially since he had used it to give them pleasure... hmmmmm...

“You're going to let me have my way with you? Is that what you want?”

“Yes!” A squeak and a gasp, responding to the velvet that had entered Otabek's voice as he began to play along with the fantasy. Aware that his fingers were sticky already and he hadn't even bothered to grab lube yet, the older skater forced himself to calm down and focus on talking. The thought of hearing Yurio come made his pulse race.

“If I'm going to fuck you, you'd better be good, Yura. Will you be a good kitten for me?”

 _He's talking about fucking me... oh god..._ Yurio bit his lip, hard, trying to keep control over himself. His body was quivering, his eyes closed and his left hand clenched into the duvet cover. Without even meaning to, he'd spread his legs so wide he was nearly in a spread-eagle position, and his thighs were soaked with his own fluids already. He'd been masturbating to thoughts of Otabek for six months, yet this was the first time they'd done anything like this...

“Kitten? Are you still there?”

“Yes... ahhh... tell me more...”

Otabek groaned, the rising lust in the blonde's voice getting very close to undoing him. He could only imagine how he looked right now. Six months of solo satisfaction, and now this out of the blue... and the trip only a few weeks away... the frustration of the separation was clearly too much for either of them.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” _I know you want it, but I want to hear you_ say it...

"You know what I want you to do...” Yurio's breathing was harsh and heavy, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

 _Oh god... he's right on the edge... “_ Only if you are a good kitten, and come for me right now. Will you do that? Will you make yourself come for me?”

The only response was a small scream and then a series of high, desperate moans. The sounds were too much for the older boy, and with a shudder he felt himself release. For long moments their gasps and moans mingled, while they brought themselves down from their high. Then a soft chuckle from the Russian end.

“You kinky fucker. I can't wait until next month, we're going to be insane together.”

“Mmmm... you're going to be the death of me, Yura.”

“That's the plan. Ya lyublyu tebya.” A soft click as the line hung up, leaving those beautiful words echoing in Otabek's ears.

 

_I love you..._

 


	3. Surprise Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutttt!
> 
> We're getting close to the lemon, I promise. Next chapter <3

Yuri Plisetsky was renowned for two things besides being a World Champion figure skater - having zero chill, and having even less patience. Victor Nikiforov knew this about him very well, which was why he was taking a perverse delight in forcing the diminutive blonde and his Kazakh boyfriend to spend the first evening of his visit with the silver haired Russian and his Japanese finance.

The restaurant he had picked was four star, the food exquisite yet not outrageously priced or presented. Plenty of it too, which would keep the food loving Yuuri Katsuki happy, and distract him from possible awkwardness over the outbursts bound to come from the Ice Tiger of Russia. From the moment they had arrived, the look in Yurio's eyes had been pure hatred and fury, and Victor was enjoying it immensely.

Not a vindictive man by nature, Victor nevertheless had a love of surprises and of teasing that often clashed with the fiery blonde and his need to be in control. This particular evening held a surprise which Yurio had yet to discover, and Victor could hardly wait to spring it on him. Getting him to the point of apoplexy by denying him private time with Otabek was the perfect set up. Enjoying the food and the hatred pouring from the blonde in equal measure, Victor eyed the dessert menu and watched Yurio dial up his rage another notch. Almost time.

On his part, Otabek was wondering anxiously if Victor had become suicidal since they had last met. He could feel Yurio quivering with fury, his food barely eaten and his hands clenched into fists. Being forced to spend the evening at a decent restaurant - aka somewhere likely to contain press and/or bloggers, so putting him on his best behaviour - when he was desperate to be alone with his boyfriend was almost killing him.

The only one at the table not experiencing some kind of extreme emotion was Katsuki, who was completely distracted by his meal and sneaking Maccachin scraps underneath the table when Victor wasn't looking. Otabek thought perhaps he'd spent so much time around Yurio now that his rages had stopped registering.

“Hmmm... this all looks delicious... Yurio, what do you want for dessert?”

“A taxi” snarled the blonde, and Victor looked shocked. “What, no dessert? Oh you simply must have some...”

“I'm. Full.”

Recognising that he'd pushed things as far as he could get away with, he smiled and lowered the menu. Time for the surprise. He nudged Yuuri gently to get his attention, and then steepled his fingers in front of his face.

“Well in that case... why don't you pick up a cab from outside. Unless you want me to call you one?”

_You... wait. What?_

Yurio blinked. “You're... not coming?”

_Here we go._

“No no, we have a flight to catch early tomorrow morning, so we're staying overnight at the airport hotel.”

“A flight??? What... wh... huh?!?! What the fuck did you just say??” Yurio had risen to his feet, his wildly fluctuating emotions making him feel lightheaded.

A choking laugh from Yuuri brought their attention to him. Wiping his eyes, he shook his head. “Victor, you are so evil” he laughed in his heavily accented Russian, putting his credit card on the table to cover the bill. “We're going to Hasetsu for the week. Four people is too crowded for our apartment, don't you think?”

So here they were, riding in a taxi back to an unexpectedly empty apartment that was theirs alone for a whole week, with Yurio spluttering in fury while biting his lip in anxiety over his own plans, and Otabek watching him in stoic amusement. Victor Nikiforov really did have a talent for surprises.

By the time they reached the front door of the apartment, Yurio was noticeably shaking. It took him three tries to get the key into the lock, and then he wrenched the door open so violently it rebounded into his own shoulder. Fury had died back a little now, and had been replaced with excitement and anxiety so strong it was making his mind spin.

Of course, once they were in the silent apartment with the door closed, his thought process shut down and he made a very clumsy grab for Otabek, slamming the taller boy against the wall in his impatience to kiss him. Smiling despite the violent clash of teeth in the kiss, Otabek let Yurio get some of his eagerness out of his system before leaning down and gripping the Russian's thighs. In a quick, easy movement, he had Yurio in his arms, and was carrying him across the room to the couch. The blonde squeaked as he was picked up, then wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist and buried his face into his neck, nipping painfully at his skin. Bitey little kitten, it seemed.

Pushing Yurio onto his back on the couch, Otabek took his weight onto his knees and effectively pinned the Russian down, then moved his face and neck out of range of those teeth. The smaller boy whined as he was restrained, his eyes huge and full of desire... and still anxiety and a touch of fear. That was what Otabek wanted to get rid of, before anything more interesting could happen between them. Time for the more experienced, dominant skater to go to work.

“Slow down, kitten” he murmured, removing Yurio's questing hands from his thighs and pinning them against the arm of the couch, above the other boy's head. Yurio wriggled, but the pet name had him almost purring with lust and seemed to help put him into a more compliant headspace. Good start.

Quick, chaste kisses made Yurio pant slightly, his wriggling becoming more deliberate; a slow grind against the restraining thigh Otabek slid between his knees. Pushing him down even more firmly, Otabek let his leg move up, making contact with the bulge inside the blonde's jeans. A sharp inhalation told him he was in the right place, and he captured Yurio's moans inside a deeper kiss. As his tongue began exploring the pliant mouth beneath him, he changed his grip so he could hold both of his young lover's wrists with one hand, and used the other to find a patch of soft white skin beneath his shirt.

From the minute Yurio been picked up, the blonde had been in lust overdrive. The sheer strength of the Kazakh hadn't really been evident to him before, but now he realised that the dominance wasn't just about play – Otabek easily overpowered him and restrained him. The thought that he physically couldn't get out from under those hands made him panic slightly, but then the speed of their kisses changed; gentle, soft kisses that spoke of love and trust. Panic receded, and then lust flooded back in.

The ache in his groin begged for relief, and Otabek chose that exact moment to pin him down with his thigh between Yurio's knees. In moments, there was pressure and friction on him and the pleasure was indescribable. Gasping for breath, he realised he was grinding the older boy's thigh helplessly, like a dog dry humping its owner's leg. Before he could be ashamed of it though, he was distracted by the feeling of calloused fingers moving under his shirt and a hot tongue exploring his mouth. He moaned again, his eyes almost rolling back in his head under the sensations Otabek was producing in him.

 _Ahhh... fuck, I need to slow this down_ again _or I'm going to lose it..._ Otabek reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and sat back, pulling Yurio up into a seated position in front of him. Both of them were flushed and panting, rock hard and aching for more. The abrupt break in contact made the blonde's eyebrows contract in his best “no fair” face, and Otabek gripped his chin gently in his fingers, planting a kiss on his lips.

“Don't sulk, kitten.”

“I'm not... I want... I want you so much, why do you keep stopping!”

“Because I want your first time to be amazing, of course.”

Yurio blinked, and then blushed bright red. _Of course, OF COURSE it wasn't Otabek's first time as well. Obviously. Stupid to even think that..._ but it hurt, somehow, all the same.

Sensing the shift in emotion, Otabek pulled Yurio close to him and kissed him again, lingering and deep this time. After a moment, the Russian relaxed into the embrace and they lost themselves in it for some time, focusing entirely on the feel of lips against lips. When they pulled apart, it was with a synchronisation that hadn't been there before. The fear in the blonde's big green eyes was almost gone now, and Otabek stroked his throat gently as he looked at him.

“I love you” he said, clearly and with no pretence. It was a statement from his heart, something he'd known for months but had not wanted to say until they were together. Something he'd been saving for this day. As he spoke, Yurio's eyes widened and sparkled, the flush in his cheeks deepening and his body quivering at the emotions running through him.

“I... I love you too” Yurio bit his lip slightly, the words that had been so easy for him to say over the phone taking on a whole new level of importance now they were face to face. Otabek kissed him softly, then rose from the couch and offered his hand.

“Show me your bedroom.”

 

 


	4. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hot and heavy... and more than a little kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adjusted the tags a bit. 
> 
> I'm a fan of kink, and even more of a fan of enthusiastic consent. 
> 
> Lemonish!

_Let's start this slowly._

Otabek shrugged off his jacket as they moved into the bedroom, dropping it on the floor. The sound made Yurio jump, and his eyes roved over the shirt the taller boy was pulling out of his jeans. As Otabek dragged it over his head, he heard the Russian make a tiny noise of pleasure. Clearly enjoying giving his little kitten a good show, Otabek slowly stripped out of his boots and jeans as well, until he was wearing only black boxers and a raised eyebrow.

The blonde sat on his bed, already wriggling out of his leather pants. Crossing to him, Otabek helped him finish stripping down to his own underwear, which turned out to be a rather predicable pair of leopard print boxer briefs. The colours clashed with his pale skin, but really, Otabek would have expected nothing less.

Pushing him onto his back, the taller boy straddled his young lover and began tracing his fingertips over Yurio's chest, occasionally pausing to tease a nipple or scratch softly at his stomach. He could feel how hard the Russian was beneath him, as pale fingers explored tanned skin and tight muscles.

As his hands flirted with the band of Yurio's boxers, Otabek watched his face. Green eyes closed, his breath hitching and his cheeks flushed, he looked completely beautiful. Beautiful and innocent, for the last time in his life. Growling softly at the thought of what they planned for the evening, the older boy shifted his position and lay on his back on the bed, head cradled on his arm.

“Come here, kitten” he instructed, and Yurio crawled up to his face, planting soft kisses all the way up his chest. _Wrong way, kitten... but maybe we'll save that for later._

“Beka...” and there was fear back in those eyes again, those soldiers eyes he had fallen in love with in Barcelona. Fear but no hesitation; if fear had any impact on Yuri Plisetsky, it was to throw him head first into things. Never back down.

Sliding his fingers under the Russian's jaw, he pulled him into a deep, breathless kiss. It ended with Yurio sitting astride his stomach, fingers in Otabek's hair. With a grin, Otabek realised he was in almost the perfect position to...

_Ah! Wh... what..._

“Beka... nnnngh....” Yurio's head fell back as his lover slid his hand over the front of his animal print pants and then _gripped_. It felt like his hand had been sculpted to fit the younger boy perfectly, and his fingers went quickly to work. Propping himself up on his elbow, Otabek ran his tongue over a nipple within reach as he worked, winning another moan.

_Oh god... I can't hold on..._

“Beka... stop...”

He stopped, instantly, and removed his hands and tongue from the younger boy's body. His eyes scanned Yurio's flushed face, waiting to see what was needed or wanted.

“I... I'm s-sorry... I couldn't...”

“Never apologise for wanting to stop” Otabek growled, and Yurio's eyes opened wide. “You say stop, I stop. No questions.”

“You'd stop completely?”

Otabek put his hands deliberately behind his head, making his most serious face yet. “Immediately and completely. I'll never do anything you don't want, Yura.”

Smiling slightly, Yurio reached for Otabek's hand and deliberately moved it back to where it had been. “OK. Good to know” he murmured, closing his eyes and letting his hair fall over his face.

_A test? Maybe. At least we got that conversation out of the way..._

The Russian groaned as Otabek started working him again, leaning back and gripping the other boy's calves as he arched up. The sight was lovely, but there was far too much fabric for Otabek to really enjoy it.

“Take off your pants, kitten. I want to see what I'm doing.”

Yuri Plisetsky, three time World Champion figure skater, former prima ballerina, was not going to miss an opportunity like that. Wordlessly, and without moving from his position over Otabek's stomach, he raised his leg almost straight up in front of him and _sloooowly_ peeled off his underwear, letting his lover take a good long look. The effect on Otabek was immediate and powerful, a deep growl starting in his chest as his fingers dug into the bedclothes beside him. As Yurio swapped legs and ended by taking his underwear off his foot with his teeth, Otabek made a sound rather like a yelp and sat bolt upright, forcing his tongue into the Russian's mouth and locking his hand back into place between his legs. The intensity was a thousand-fold, yet somehow, in the middle of it all, still the little shit managed to sass him.

“I... mmm.... I thought you wanted to look....”

_Ahhh... what an absolute brat... he's going to kill me! Fine... let's play._

“Good point...” with a louder growl, Otabek flipped their positions and pulled Yurio into his lap, the blonde's back against the pillows and his hips resting on his lover's thighs. The Russian squeaked as he was manhandled, but instantly wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist and grabbed hold of the bed head for support. _Need to invest in some handcuffs_ the older boy thought at that sight, then put his left hand flat on Yurio's stomach, holding him down.

“Are you going to come for me this time, kitten?” he demanded, sliding his right hand down a pale expanse of thigh and taking a firmer grip. The instant nod was all he needed to see; he pulled Yurio's knee up over his shoulder so he could bite that inside thigh as he worked.

It didn't take long for the Russian to be writhing and moaning under his hands, his body shaking. As he released, he almost screamed Otabek's name. The sight of the beauty below him arching up into his hands was too much – for the first time in years, Otabek came without even touching himself. His climax was quick and brutal, leaving him hunched over his lover and panting for breath. It took a few moments for him to register that the Russian was chuckling in between his own gasps, and he buried his head into his pale throat.

“I thought... I was the inexperienced one... you just came in your pants, Beka” the blonde laughed, and the older boy shook his head helplessly.

“It's all your fault” he pointed out, gently uncurling them both from each other. “Give me five minutes and I'll be sure to punish you for it.”

At the thought of punishment, the Russian's eyes widened and he murmured something that sounded like “oh please...” as Otabek stripped off his damp boxers. Quickly he used the fabric to clean off Yurio's stomach and thighs, before lying back on the bed and pulling the smaller boy into his arms.

Snuggled up, Yurio felt his energy returning as they shared warmth. Purring happily, he began kissing and licking his way over Otabek's neck and chest. Sounds of pleasure began slipping out from between the Kazakh's lips as Yurio slowly worked his way downwards. Tracing the line of his lover's stomach, Yurio eyed his destination with an almost hungry expression, letting his fingers get there first and begin exploring.

_God... he's actually planning to..._

“You don't have to...” murmured the older boy, gently slipping his hands into thick blonde hair. Yurio didn't even bother to answer; instead, his tongue snaked out and lapped gently, getting his first taste of his lover's fluids. He closed his eyes and smiled at the salty flavour, shivering in delight, before wriggling down between Otabek's thighs and claiming his prize fully.

Lips and tongue went to work, and instantly there was a brush of teeth which left the Kazakh grunting. “No... no biting” he warned, tensing his hands in Yurio's hair. He felt a soft kiss on his thigh as an apology, then the pressure and heat returned and he let his head fall back on the pillow. His free hand sought out Yurio's upper arm, and then he was raising the Russian's hand up to his lips. _Time for your first lesson, little kitten._

“Like this...” he murmured, and slipped two of Yurio's fingers into his mouth. Instantly, the younger boy responded by mimicking the movements of Otabek's lips and tongue as he sucked and lapped at the pale fingertips.

The Russian was always a fast learner, Otabek reflected in the few minutes he could concentrate on teaching. After that, he let Yurio's wrist go and sank both his hands into his hair, arching off the bed as he felt the rapid rise of his climax. As he felt himself nearing the edge, he slipped his hand into place and gently moved Yurio's mouth away, pulling the younger boy up his body into a kiss and taking himself to his peak. With a low cry he came, his grip on Yurio tightening reflexively and his hips bucking up into his hand.

Yurio gave him only a few seconds to breath before growling his irritation at being removed from the game at the last minute. Punching him fairly hard in the stomach, he sat up with an obnoxious pout on his beautiful face. Otabek opened his eyes at the punch, then regarded him. _Right then._

 _“_ What's the matter” he asked, knowing full well. Yurio growled again, then pointed at his face aggressively.

“You stopped me. Again. What the fuck, Beka.”

 _Oh kitten... you really are precocious._ “You want to taste my come that badly?”

A wriggle, a flush. “Yes!”

“Clean me up then” Otabek said, and in moments he was watching the extraordinary sight of his kitten lapping up his come like it was cream, licking it from his thighs and stomach. Only a few moments of that were needed before he was starting to twitch again, groaning as the blood rushed back to his groin. _Jesus christ... time for lesson 2, before I lose it completely._

“Get up here, kitten” he snarled, and Yurio appeared at his shoulder, his face flushed and delighted at being ordered around. Otabek gripped a double handful of blonde hair and sank his tongue into the sinful mouth offered to him. He felt his lover wriggle and scratch nails down his chest, and kissed him harder, trapping him in an embrace like iron.

They parted after long minutes, breathless, and Otabek plunged his hand between the Russian's legs. The rough treatment made Yurio almost writhe under his hands, desperate for more. Pleased with the response of a loud moan in his ear and a hard length under his fingers, he began nipping Yurio's neck as he stroked him.

“Are you done with playing around, kitten?” he drawled, his tone dripping velvet. Yurio moaned again, nodding furiously. “Yes...”

“Yes Daddy” Otabek instructed, and the Russian whimpered. “Yes _Daddy”_ he gasped, pressing himself against his lover and thrusting up into his hand. Being dominated so completely by the taller boy drove spikes of lust through him, and the dirty language made him feel like he was burning up from the inside out. Yurio was probably one of the least submissive people on the planet, yet in Otabek's arms he was just a naughty kitten being taught how to please his daddy. He thought he would come again just from the words the Kazakh was making him use.

 


	5. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more waiting, or else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the lemon. 
> 
> I like putting a bit of fluff in at the end, always feels a bit more realistic to me. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed the fic!

“Kneel up for me” Otabek instructed, slapping Yurio gently on the ass as the blonde scrambled to do as he was told. The slap got a whimper of pleasure, and he mentally filed that one away for later use.

Looking back over his shoulder to make sure he was doing the right thing, Yurio murmured as his lover eyed him, the possessive look on Otabek's face giving him shivers of delight. The older boy was already hard again, his impressive length neglected as he stroked his long fingers over Yurio's buttocks and thighs.

“You don't have to do this tonight” Otabek reiterated, wanting enthusiastic consent from his young lover before he started out. Yurio growled an affirmative, then added “I swear Beka, if you don't use it on me soon, I'm gonna rip your dick off”.

Smirking at the return of Yurio's vulgarity, Otabek nodded. “Did you get the things we talked about?” he asked, dipping his fingertips into the cleft of the pale cheeks before him. Yurio's eyes closed as he spluttered “t-top drawer...” and gestured unsteadily towards the night-stand. His free hand was already clenched in the duvet, the sensations of the intimate touches driving him wild.

Quickly, Otabek retrieved his requested supplies and dished out a generous helping of lube onto his fingers. Resting his left hand on Yurio's back, he took a deep, calming breath.

“Did you practice on yourself like I told you to?” _Oh, don't think too much about that conversation, for fucks sakes, or you'll lose it again._

“Y-yes... it was good...” Yurio flushed, remembering the nights he'd spent learning to finger himself after phone sex became a regular part of their routine.

“This is going to be better... eventually” Otabek smiled, running slick fingers down the cleft and finding the blonde's entrance. “It might hurt a little first though...”

“I want it to! I... I hurt myself when I was doing it... it felt so good...”

_Kinky kitten. You have no idea._

Yurio squeaked softly as a probing fingertip pushed inside him, his back arching instinctively. Otabek shifted his grip to the Russian's spine, pushing his back down so his ass was raised up. “Put your head on your arms” he ordered, and eased his digit in a little further. The blonde did as he was told immediately, the new position and the soft pressure inside him making him purr.

Soft and gentle... at first. After a few minutes of pressure and depth, Otabek worked a second finger inside him, and got a loud moan-gasp as a reward.

“Ahhh... that... that hurt, daddy...” Yurio moaned, wriggling his ass to emphasise how much he was enjoying playing this game. Otabek growled, fire flooding his groin again at the words, and deliberately moved his fingers apart, scissoring them inside the blonde. Another gasp, and the tightness inside him began to relax a little. Still, it was going to be overwhelmingly good to be inside him properly.

“I said I'd punish you” Otabek reminded him, working his fingers deeper. As Yurio grinned, he added a third finger and the grin turned to a grimace, followed by a moan of pleasure. The blonde gripped his duvet fiercely, burying his face in his arms.

_Nearly there... lets see what he does with this next part._

Otabek had been very carefully avoiding the prostate while he prepared Yurio, and he was almost certain his lover hadn't discovered it by himself either. Now, as he reached the point where he was sure Yurio could stand to be entered properly, he shifted his fingers and pressed inwards, aiming for that sweet, secret spot.

The reaction was electric – Yurio arched backwards, a small screaming on his lips and his hands flying to the bedhead to brace himself. “ _Beka..._ what... what the fuck...”

“Oh... you didn't find that on your own then” the older boy chuckled, stroking the spot again. The blonde cried out, his eyes scrunched shut and his body shaking at the pleasure pulsing through him. “Lucky for me... I get to teach my kitten all sorts of new tricks...”

Ruefully, Otabek stopped teasing the Russian and withdrew his hand, wiping it on towel he had grabbed from the drawer. As Yurio dropped back into his bent position, panting hard, the older boy eased himself into a condom and slicked himself, shaking slightly as he regarded his virgin lover. _We're really going to do this... god, he's so beautiful, I'm going to lose it so fast..._

Leaning over the blonde, he let just the tip brush against his lover's slippery entrance. The change in sensation made Yurio gasp and moan as Otabek bent over him, gripping his hip with a strong hand.

“I'm going to fuck you now, little kitten” he murmured in Yurio's ear, and the blonde immediately nodded, desire written in his flushed cheeks and huge pupils. “What do you say?” Otabek prompted, readying himself with his free hand and firmly gripping the base of his erection. _If I'm going to last even five minutes, I'm going to have to be brutal with myself..._

“Ahhh... th-thank you, daddy” Yurio stuttered, and that was all the encouragement his lover could stand.

Wild heat flushed Yurio's torso as his lover pushed inside him, firm and confident as always. The pain of the stretch made the Russian gasp, but he loved it and without a thought pushed back against the pressure inside him. He heard Otabek mutter an oath as he impaled himself on the Kazakh, and the pain of it was immediately worth every moment.

“Don't... don't do that yet!” Otabek groaned, and he heard his kitten snigger as he pushed back again. _Brat... you''ll be limping tomorrow._ Gripping Yurio's hips to keep him still, he leaned over and ran his tongue up the blonde's spine, following the movement with a deeper thrust.

“F-fuck... how much more?!” Yurio panted. His insides felt like fire, and the pressure was intense... but that spot was still untouched, and he wanted to feel that again. Which meant he needed Otabek to _move..._

“Kitten” Otabek said softly, “I'm not even half way yet... but I don't have to go all the way in...”

“Fuck that!” Yurio snarled, and only the grip on his hips stopped him from pushing back violently. “I want ALL of you!”

_Oh yes, definitely limping tomorrow_. Otabek firmed his grip and said “OK  менің махаббатым, if you want it...”

_Ahhh... fuck!_

_“_ FUCK! Beka... fuck... oh fuck...”

Groaning at the wash of profanity slipping from his lover's lips, Otabek pushed into him, ignoring the writhing until he was fully hilted. His own breathing was harsh, the pressure and heat surrounding him so intense he was restraining his orgasm purely through the tight ring of his thumb and finger around the base of his cock. Movement was out of the question for both of them for a few moments. 

“Yura...” the sound of his name on Otabek's lips made Yurio whimper and swear even more, the cursing seemed to be the only appropriate way to express how he felt at that moment. 

Knowing that this first time was going to be painfully, infuriatingly quick, Otabek braced himself against Yurio's back and withdrew just enough to adjust his angle, then eased back in, aiming straight at his lover's sweet spot with his thrusts as he took up a slow, deliberate rhythm. In moments, the blonde had switched from swearing to crying out, pushing back against Otabek's hips as the Kazakh drove him relentlessly towards orgasm. 

With a shudder, Yurio hit his climax, every muscle in his torso clenching rhythmically as waves of heat and pleasure began breaking over him. His moans became erratic cries and his body pulsed around his lover's length, destroying any restraint Otabek had left. A much lower but just as helpless groan ripped from the Kazakh's throat as he came, his thrusts losing all control. 

Blinking, Yurio realised he'd managed to lose time entirely after his climax. He was snuggled down into the pillows, his lower half throbbing and aching but empty. His body had been cleaned, and he could feel the warmth of Otabek lying next to him, one olive skinned arm curled protectively around the Russian's chest. His hands smelled faintly of soap, and Yurio murmured as he kissed the strong fingers within reach. 

“Welcome back” Otabek chuckled, and Yurio wriggled against him in protest at the teasing. 

“Did I... was it... OK?” the younger boy asked, his usual confidence lacking in the face of the unknown. Otabek instantly stopped laughing, brushing back a mass of blonde hair so he could look down into his eyes. 

“Incredible” he said, without any hesitation or pretence. Yurio blushed, then nipped his finger, trying to regain some poise. “Is daddy pleased with me?”

_I'm... I'm definitely going to regret teaching him that. He's already figured out how to make me putty in his hands..._

_“_ Very pleased” Otabek murmured, aware that his body had responded to the words yet  _again_ , but that there was an awful lot of the week left to go.  _Better to take things slowly, or neither of us will be walking properly tomorrow._

_“_ Now you're awake, we should take a shower” he added, and Yurio propped himself up in surprise. 

“I fell asleep?”

“Hmmm... more like, came so hard you blacked out for a moment, then sort of curled up and started purring” Otabek smirked, dodging the responding swipe at his face. “Come on filthy kitten, you need to clean up properly.”

“Help me, daddy” Yurio whined teasingly, and with a groan, Otabek scooped him up from the bed and carried him to the shower. The Russian growled happily as he noticed his lover grab a new condom on the way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update: 100 kudos!? Thank you all so much! <3


End file.
